The Great Power
by Sqeekyabu
Summary: A kid wants to help his country, which is in a great war, but when he gets that wish, what will happen?
1. chapter#1

Chapter # 1  
  
I turned over again dragging the sheets with me. I mumbled something incoherent and straightened the sheets. Our country was in a Great War, and sleeping didn't come easy anymore. I had wanted to help, but of course age always gets into the way.  
  
Then all of a sudden I heard a noise outside my window. I looked towards it oddly, wondering if it was my imagination. I heard it again as I slowly got up. I looked out the window before opening it. As I looked out I saw a... a thing, floating there.  
  
"Who... who are you?" I stuttered. It didn't answer. "Who are you?"  
  
It made a few noises then said. "Earth, America, English, in Texas. Hi...I am from planet oooolongwong... I think that is how you pronounce it in English... oh well. You said that you wanted to help."  
  
"Um.... Uh... I don't know what you are talking about." I said.  
  
"Yes you do..... I heard you." It replied.  
  
"Oh, you mean when I said I wanted I to help?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's your name?" I asked  
  
"In English it is Ryee."  
  
"Oh and mine's David!!"  
  
"Okay! You don't have to yell we don't want to wake your parents." Ryee said softly.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter they have to leave soon anyway," I replied sadly.  
  
"Why? It is nighttime for your species you have to... what is that word? Oh yeah, sleep. You have to sleep or your species can't function." Ryee inquired.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know I am 15 after all I'm not stupid. You think that cuz you're an alien that you are all that. Right? Right. Okay. Good, glad we got that down." I huffed. "You are an alien right?"  
  
"No, no you got it all wrong, but we have no time to fight... I think that's the word you use...and yes to you I am an alien. Well let's get down to business," he said excitedly.  
  
My eyes went blank; "Uh what business are you talking about?" I asked, blinking again and again.  
  
"You did say you wanted to help with this war your people are in, right?" asked Ryee.  
  
I blinked some more then said "Yea I did, so what?!"  
  
Ryee laughed. "You think I'm here to criticize you about wanting to help your people? Well that's not it, I am here to grant you one wish, well sort of a wish. I can only grant you what our machines can do or make. Do you understand?"  
  
I stared at him oddly. Maybe I'm hallucinating.... Or it's some weird prank.  
  
"Yeah. I do Ryee and I am telling you to get out now and tell who ever put you up to this that if I find out he or she will regret it. Do YOU understand?!" I yelled.  
  
"Um. I don't understand. Why are you mad at me? All that I am here to do is to help you help your people," Ryee said. "Wait I know how to show you that I mean well; I will be back okay?"  
  
"Okay." I said, not expecting him to come back.  
  
~Gosh,~ I thought to myself ~Who was that and why would anyone wanna pull a prank like that on me? Well tomorrow at school I bet the kids who did it will be laughing at me.~I thought to myself sadly.  
  
"Hey," I sort of yelled out loud to myself "I think that I will play some video games that will help get things off my mind. 


	2. chapter#2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Starcraft or any of the characters. They r owned by Blizzard Entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended. The story and all other characters r purely my invention.  
  
Authors note: The Starcraft part in the story does not start until the 3 or 4 chapter and sorry for not putting the Disclaimer on the 1^st chapter I'm new at all this fanfic shit lol well I hope u like it ......  
  
Chapter #2  
  
"Damn It." I ran to my window and saw him again but ? he was holding some thing.  
  
"Damn you,"   
  
"What... I told you that I was coming back, so why are you mad at me," Ryee asked.  
  
"You made me lose."  
  
" Lose, lose at what?"  
  
"Lose at what... You made me jump... And lose a battle on my game... That's... What! ! !   
  
"Well sorry I did not mean to but I was excited."  
  
"Whatever; Why are you here," I asked "I thought you left?"  
  
"I told you that I would be coming back," Ryee exclaimed!  
  
"Ok... so you did."  
  
"Why where you surprised to see me?" he asked.  
  
"Cuz I did not expect you to come back that's why," I yelled.  
  
"Why, I told you that I was coming?"  
  
"Yeah I know," I said softly.  
  
" Ok then. Can we get down to business?" he said excitingly  
  
"Whatever." "Whatever could it be," I said not so happy.  
  
"Good, glad you asked it is a... I think you would call it a jetpack here try it on," he said.  
  
"Ok," I said, as I put it on I started to feel funny as if I were being lifted up I tried hard to put my feet on the ground but I could not!  
  
"Do you like it I think you would say cool all though I don't understand why you would use the term cool because it does not work, I mean to say that cool mean cold or warm weather-"  
  
"Shut up, gosh you sure can babble on and on and on and on an-"  
  
"Ok I understand now thank you but do you like it," he asked.  
  
"O yeah it is cool, O sorry I mean it is good," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Good so are you ready to fly?" he asked.  
  
"Fl-Fly this can thing Fly!" I yelled!  
  
" Yes it can, what could you not tell from it hovering you in the air," Ryee asked  
  
"I thought that was what it did... was hover," I said excitingly!  
  
"Are you ready,"  
  
"Yeah," I yelled out loud!!  
  
"Ok then hold my hand," he asked?  
  
"Why do I have to hold your hand," I asked with disappointment.  
  
"Because you do not know how to work the jetpack yet, you see my people use jetpacks all the time that's how we know how, and you this is your first time so you might fall or something like that, you know what I mean." He explained  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever let's just go flying please," I yelled to him excitingly!  
  
"As I try to climb to my window to get to Ryee I start to float higher then," ! WOOSH ! "And I went out the window."  
  
As I flew thought the air at incredible speeds I thought to myself this guy is not a fake; after all I am flying. Then I looked down and saw my grandma's house and then store after store after store, it was so incredible that I thought that I was dreaming but it seemed so real. When I looked to my right I saw Ryee and to my left there were some birds. Then one of them swooped to the ground and back up.  
  
"Why did that bird do that," I asked out loud to myself? As I was asking myself that the bird turned its head towards me and there was a large bug wiggling for its life in the bird's mouth.  
  
Just then Ryee came up to me and said that it was becoming day and that we had to go back to my house. On the way back we passed all the stores and my grandmas place to.  
  
When we got back Ryee asked me, "Now do you believe me."  
  
"Yes I do... I don't know why but I do," I yelled happily. Just then -Click Click-  
  
"What was that, he whispered to me"  
  
"Shuu be quiet it is my parent they are home," I whispered quietly to him as I turned off the lights.  
  
"Why did you turn off the lights," he whispered.  
  
"Shut up." There was some talking with a cricket in the background but we couldn't understand them. Then the talking stopped and I heard the door to my parent's room open, then close.  
  
"Ok we can talk now but softly," I whispered with that stupid cricket still singing.  
  
"Ok then, does that mean that you want to do business?" he asked.  
  
"If I do then what's the catch," I asked?  
  
"Catch what do you mean?" he asked, "Catch means to ~  
  
"I know what catch means." I said in a whisper like a yell.  
  
"Then why did you use it in that way." Ryee asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Damn you are stupid. It means ...umm ...well ...it means... basically what do I have to do for you if you do something for me?"  
  
"You don't have to do anything for us," He exclaimed. "Why do you think that you have to do something for us just because we are going to do something for you ."  
  
"Cuz that's how it is usually done here on my planet......... O crap I left the window open now there are bugs in here."  
  
"Sorry do you want me to get some thing from my ship to kill them with...... and that is not the way we do it on my planet," he explained. "You see when we say we are going to something, and then we do not say that we want something in return, then you do not need to do anything for us, Ok?"  
  
"Ok ok fine I understand now... or at least I think I do," I said in confusion, "and there's no need for your bug killing thing.  
  
"Ok have it your way. So are you ready to make your wish or sort of a wish... well you know what I mean."  
  
"Yea I do... umm well I don't know let me think for a little bit," I asked. "How do I contact you when I am ready............ O shit."  
  
"What, what is wrong?" He practically yelled!!  
  
" I have to be ready for school in less then 2 hr and 30 min!" 


End file.
